Underground
by monev
Summary: Anna has a crush on a certain blonde that commutes on the same train. She's left it too long and is past the point of simply talking to her. So she's come up with a plan. (Elsanna) (mAU)
1. This is Going to Work!

"The train now approaching platform one is the London Underground service to Euston." The Announcers voice rang throughout the station. Anna got up from the cold metal bench and walked closer to the yellow line at the edge of the platform. She took three steps to the left, trying to guess where the doors would stop.

 _Yes, this is going to be the place I can feel it._ She thought to herself.

Anna looked up to see the red train approaching, carriages started to pass her as they came to a stop. She looked towards a set of doors that was slowly moving towards her, then past her, and stopped a few meters to her left.

 _Dammit._

The Announcer told everyone to let people off before boarding, but it was early and this was the train into London, so no one was getting off here. Meaning Anna could jump straight on and dart for her usual spot in the last carriage, right at the back on the left. As the red head walked through the doors she noticed her seat was occupied, she let out a huff and decided to sit directly opposite, on the right side. As she made her way over there she took another look at the occupant.

 _Wow._ Anna thought.

Staring at the stranger and not looking where she was going Anna tripped, stumbled a few steps trying her best to maintain some balance. Then fell her hands flying out to catch herself, she landed hands and knees on the floor.

She immediately felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Anna looked up and saw a pair of ice blue eyes looking down at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" The stranger asked.

 _With those eyes looking at me?_ "Yes, I think so. I mean my knee is stinging a bit but I'm sure it's nothing. In fact I'm certain it's nothing. You don't have to help, -not that I don't want you to help, but I don't _need_ help. –I'm sorry, please tell me to shut up before I make more of a fool out of myself." Anna said, blushing slightly as she clambered to her feet. _God I'm so awkward_

The stranger had let go of her shoulders and just smiled and nodded, before returning to her own seat. As originally planned Anna took the seat across form her, then immediately decided it was the worst idea she'd ever had. She had no idea where to look, her eyes kept trailing over the blonde in front of her.

 _Wow she looks good, how does her hair DO that!_

Anna locked eyes with the blonde for all of one second before looking down to her lap, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She didn't notice the stranger had looked down to her own lap at the same time, red growing on her pale cheeks. _Oh god don't look at her again, PHONE! That'll work, I'll pretend I'm texting someone._

"Anna." Kristoff said waving a hand in in front of her eyes. Anna blinked several times before swatting away his hand.

"Were you daydreaming again?" Kristoff asked thumping down on the couch beside the red head.

"I was just thinking –hadn't noticed you'd got up." Anna replied.

"About _her_ again? Come on Anna, it's been over a month now, just get over it!"

"It's hard Kristoff when you see her every morning!" Anna said, slumping further into her seat. They were in her apartment that she shared with Kristoff. It was early, and Anna soon had to set off for work.

"And I've told you a thousand times. Talk to her!" Kristoff said.

"I can't! It's been too long. I can't not talk to her for six weeks, then all of a sudden swan in and sit beside her and ask for her number! Besides it's basically illegal to talk on the train in the morning, she'll think I'm crazy!"

"You're talking to her, not flashing your tits. Just say hi."

"No Kristoff, I need a plan, or something."

Kristoff sighed "Whatever Anna, I'm going back to sleep."

 _Sleep? …Sleep!_ "That's it!" Anna shouted.

"What's _it?"_ Kristoff said, bringing the palm of his hand up to his face.

"Sleep!" Anna shouted. "I'll pretend I've fallen asleep on the train, we sit facing each other so she's bound to notice. Then when our stop arrives she'll get up and wake me, I can thank her and that will break the ice." Anna was now jumping up and down in her seat with excitement, she couldn't wait to leave for work.

"You might not have long remember." Kristoff said.

"Yeah little chance of that happening. I spilt coffee all down myself remember."

* * *

 _Ok, I'm ready, I was born ready!_ Anna psyched herself up, eyeing the approaching train. She'd taken her place along the yellow line, guessing the resting place of the doors – which she got wrong, again.

She boarded the train, her eyes flicked up to the rear left corner of the carriage, her heart fluttered as she saw the 'blonde bombshell' , Anna's internal nickname for her, sitting in her usual spot completely lost in a book.

Anna walked over to her new spot and took a seat pulling out her phone as usual. She yawned loudly with a comically over exaggerated arm stretch. Anna looked over to the blonde for a few seconds. She was still reading, completely in a different world, staring down at the book. Her face suddenly lit up into a smile, followed by quiet laughter. She glanced up from the book to see if anyone noticed, Anna quickly looked down to her phone. _Oh my god that laugh!_ _She's so cute._

As they got closer to their stop the yawning increased. And when only a few minutes away, Anna rested her head back onto the window behind and closed her eyes. A faint sound of fake snoring escaping her mouth.

Their stop was announced. _This is it._ Her heart was beating faster and she could feel her palms getting sweaty. She creaked open her right eye just enough to see a blurry blonde still reading. Anna felt the train begin to slow, _anytime now she'll put the book down._

The train got slower and slower and eventually stopped. Anna heard the blonde bombshell shuffle. She heard a bag zip up, then heels clicking on the floor. Anna's heart pounded in her ears, making it difficult to decipher noises. She heard more steps then silence, the red head took a deep breath and held it.

She carefully opened her eye again so see the opposite seat empty. Anna's eyes burst open as she sat up and lent forward. Through the windows she could see the blonde on the platform walking away from the train, book held out open in front of her. "Dammit." The red head mumbled, before bolting for the door herself.

Once settled at her desk at work she let her mind wander back to the train situation.

 _Why didn't she notice me? Does she not like me? Well even If she's not gay, she would just wake me up to be nice, right? Maybe she was too into that book and didn't notice. Yeah that's probably it! And I was being quiet sleeping, so she had no reason to look up. I need another plan, maybe a little bit louder to get her attention._

" _Hhmmm."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hhmmm Indeed. What could Anna possibly have in store next?**

 **First chapter done! Let me know what you thought & if you'd like to see more!**


	2. I Have a Good Feeling About This One!

Anna stood outside the nearest bookstore she could find, _thank god for Google Maps._ She double checked the sign outside making sure she was in the correct shop, then pushed the door open causing a bell to chime.

She looked around at the numerous rows of bookshelves and randomly walked down one of them. Looking up and down at books, not actually reading any titles, she realised she didn't have a clue what to get.

 _Right I just need to show Blondie that we have something in common. So should I just grab any book? Hmm, maybe a popular book, that way she might have read it and she might ask about it!_

The red head decided to get some help from the shop owner. She walked up to the front desk, where an old man was standing behind, reading a newspaper. Anna cleared her throat. "I'm looking for a book."

The old man looked up from his paper and smiled. "Well you're in the right place love."

Anna laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, you see I've never bought a book before and I don't normally read but I want to buy one, but I'm going to need some help. Well a lot of help actually."

"Well, I can help with that. Let's see." The man said, walking round from behind the desk. "Is the book a gift or is it for yourself."

"For myself." Anna said following behind the man.

 _Maybe I should just ask for the bestseller? At least blondie will recognise it._

"Are you interested in any particular genre?" The man asked.

"No, like I said, I've never really been into reading so I don't have a favourite."

The man tapped his chin looking up at some of the bookshelves. "I could recommend some of the more popular books, you'll probably recognise them. That's probably the best place to start."

"Okay, what about the current bestseller." Anna asked.

Anna followed the man to the corner of the store where a large sign read "bestseller". Underneath was a large pile of identical books.

"I'm sure you've heard of this one" The man said taking one form the pile and giving in to Anna. "This is the current best seller, has been for quite some time too. But I'm sure you know that."

"Yeah." Anna lied. "I'll take this one."

* * *

Anna sat in the station looking at her new book. She wasn't actually reading it, just looking at certain words, then turning a few pages. _I don't know how people can do this for so long, my neck is starting to ache already._

The announcer's voice rang through the station causing Anna to jump slightly, it informed her that the train is now approaching. She felt her throat go dry, she liked this new plan, but didn't want to get her hopes up after what happened last time. She almost forgot that she needed something louder, so that part of the plan was a bit of an afterthought. She was too focused on showing the blonde that they had something in common.

The train stopped, "Dammit." Anna mumbled before boarding. Her eyes darted to the left corner before looking down again, she was thrilled to see the blonde bombshell sat in her usual place. Once again lost in a book. Anna walked over to her seat and sat down, she placed her bag on the seat next to her and took the book and her phone out.

Her eyes trailed over the girl sat opposite. She had her platinum locks tied into a think single braid that fell over her left shoulder. Light makeup around her piercing blue eyes. _And are they freckles?_ She wore a grey expensive looking suit, _that's probably tailored, look at how it hugs her hips! And look at the size of those heels._

This was the first time in a while that Anna had openly ogled the blonde stranger. _Surely there must be laws about being too beautiful? I mean, look at her, she's like a goddess!...Wow, calm down Anna focus….Okay so let's see... Clock – timer – 5 minutes – start. Good, not on silent either? Check._

Anna placed the phone on her lap and brought the book up to read, she opened it around half way through and pretended to read, while actually watching her phone's timer count down. Her last minute plan was to get her attention by setting an alarm on her phone.

 _Okay_ _,_ _so. turn the alarm off quickly then apologise._ Anna continued to watch the countdown. _Is it just me or is that WAY longer than one second. Jesus why didn't I just set it for one minute?_

The red head was beginning to get nervous, she could feel butterflies in her stomach, luckily the carriage was somewhat empty, so the timer wouldn't disturb too many people. This was London after all, and people here like their silent commute to work a little too much.

The timer reached 5 minutes and the alarm sounded from her phone. She hovered her thumb over the off button, letting it ring for a second or so, then silenced it. She immediately looked up to the blonde who was staring right at her.

"Sorry." Anna mumbled faint blush on her cheeks.

"Ok." The blonde mouthed, no actual noise coming out as he continued to stare. Anna watched as her lips started to curl and one eyebrow raise. This lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime for Anna. The blonde then looked back down to her own book, her smile turning into a toothy grin.

 _Oh my god, oh my god, she smiled at me, it's working! What should I say, what should I say?_ She could feel her heart beating in her ears, her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words come out. _Maybe it might be better to wait until we get off._ Anna looked around at the other passengers, who were giving her confused looks, some even smirking. One person even resorted to a brave tut.

It wasn't long before the stop was announced, Anna contained to fake read the book. Turning pages every now and then, and obviously sneaking looks at the girl sitting opposite.

The train stopped and Anna tried to mirror the blonde actions, so they would get off at the same time. She held the book out in front of her as she got off the train, blondie being right behind her.

 _Oh MY GOD. She's so close I can smell her, she smells like vanilla._ Anna bit her lip taking deep breaths through her nose.

"You're brave." She heard a voice say from behind her. Anna took a few steps away from the train to allow others to get off, before turning round to see who was talking. Her heart fluttered as she turned to see the blonde stood right there, smiling at her, the same eyebrow raised from before. She looked down to the book Anna was holding out and her smile grew.

"Especially reading _that_ part in public."

 _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod it worked. I'm a genius! Right conversation time! What do I say?...Shit why haven't I thought of this! I'm such an idiot, if been thinking about this moment for six weeks, and I forgot to think about the most important part! Think think think, I need something clear, or I'll just ramble._

With Anna's mind in complete meltdown she didn't register the blonde saying "See you later.", or her walking off until she had already reached the stairs. At that point she was too far for Anna to stop her.

* * *

Anna jumped onto the couch beside Kristoff, making the blonde man sigh and roll his eyes, he turned the TV down and faced Anna, "what is it this time, wait don't tell me it's something to do with the train lady?"

Anna punched his arm.

"No." Anna lied, crossing her arms and letting out a huff of air.

Kristoff laughed, "Sure Anna. So I take it 'Operation Book' didn't work too well then?"

Anna sighed "Well it sort of worked, but at the same time completely failed."

"Wait, so she's not gay then?" Kristoff asked.

"What? No, if only I'd got that far. I don't think I actually spoke to her."

Kristoff laughed again, "well if you didn't open your mouth, I'm sure whatever failed is salvageable."

Anna punched him again, causing Kristoff to yelp and rub his now sore arm. "I mean, she spoke to me, but I was too busy freaking out to say anything back. Then she said 'see you later' and walked off."

"Well that's good! It's a start." Kristoff said, "What did she say to you?"

"Erm" Anna had to tap her chin a few times, she couldn't actually remember what she had said, her mind was too occupied with other things at the time. "Ohh." She said as the memories came to her , "it was something about my book." Anna said, pointing to the book on the coffee table.

"Wait, that's the book you bought?" Kristoff said, he too was pointing at it.

"Yeah, why are you saying that like it's something bad?"

"Fifty Shades of Grey, Anna?"

"So?"

"You don't have a clue what it's about do you?" The blonde man said bringing the palm of his hand up to his face.

"No, I don't read books Kristoff."

Kristoff burst into laughter, his hands wrapped around his waist clutching his sides, "Oh my god. You read that on the train!?"

"I pretended to read it."

Somehow Kristoff's laughter increased.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading, reviewing and all that good stuff!**

 **Any guesses on Anna's next plan?**


	3. Lucky Day

**A/N:** **Sorry for the short chapter, next ones should be longer.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _God I'm so freaking stupid, why did I buy that book. I was basically reading porn on the train. No wonder she was smiling at me like that. I won't be able to look her in the eye anymore._ _Not that I could before but still..._

The train approaches and Anna takes her place waiting. _Wow I actually guessed right with the doors, today is my lucky day!_ Anna boards the train, and as always checks to see if the blonde bombshell is in her corner. Her heart does the usual dance when her eyes see the blonde braided girl. She decides to keep her head focused on the floor and walk to her seat as quickly as possible.

Once in her seat she notices that they're alone on the train. _Wow that's strange, it's not normally crowded but it's busier than this!_

Anna looks up to the only other person in the carriage, and that person in looking right at her, smiling showing her perfectly white teeth. _Oh my god simile Anna, smile!_ The red head gives a shy smile back and a small wave. Blondie immediate gets up and walks over like she owns the train, hips swaying as she steps. Anna's jaw swings open.

The blonde sits right beside Anna, who takes a deep breath. _Vanilla._

"Hi, you look really good today." The blonde says.

"Thanks." Anna replies blushing, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _Oh my god, it happening. It's actually happening!_

The blonde leans in close to Anna, causing the red head's breath to hitch. "I'm glad we're alone, do you realise how long I've waited for this?" The blonde almost growls, causing Anna to shudder.

"For wha-" Anna was interrupted by a pair of lips being pressed onto her own. All of Anna's senses explode at once. The kiss quickly deepens, she feels a tongue been swiped along her lips, opening her mouth she tilts her head to the side; letting out a moan into the blondes mouth.

A pair of hands are in her hair pulling and tugging as they continue to kiss. Both girls are moaning now, she feels the hands trace down her back pulling her closer. They finally pull away for air, chests heaving.

Anna looks into the dilated blue eyes "I'd have you right now on this train Anna." The blonde says into her ear, voice raw and husky.

 _Oh my god please, please!_

Blondie grabs Anna's shirt with both hands, and pulls hard ripping it open, buttons pop off and rattle on the floor revealing Anna's lacy bra. The blonde squeezes both breasts with her cold hands, causing a moan to escape Anna's throat.

" _Fuck_ Anna, you're so hot." The blonde whispers. She pushed Anna's skirt up, the red head lifts hips and pulls the skirt around her waist. The blonde then places both hands Anna's knees and spreads her legs apart, kissing down her inner thigh.

"Please" Anna mumbles, gipping the blonde hair.

The blonde kisses Anna's panties, causing hips buckle at the contact.

"Anna, you're so fucking hot." She mumbles into the corner of her thigh.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

The blonde laughs, "Of course I know your name! You don't think this is actually happening do you? That we're about to fuck on the train?"

"Wait what?"

Blondie runs her nails along the red heads thighs, "You're dreaming Anna."

She bolts upright in bed, eyes darting around the dark room. She looks at her clock, _three minutes before I have to get up._ Anna takes a few deep breaths and moves to turn off her alarm before it sounds. As she gets up she realises what effect that dream had on her.

The red head lays back in the middle of the bed and runs a hand down her front and under her shorts, touching her core she confirms her suspicions. Anna looks to the clock and bites on her lower lip. _Well I don't think it's going to take that long…_ She slides the shorts off and throws them to the other side of the room.

She slides her fingers over her core, _oh my god._ She turns her head and buries it into the pillow as moans escape her throat. Visions of the dream flash though her mind, Blondies voice whispering into her ear, her nails dragging along her thighs. It all felt too real. _Fuck._

Anna gasped as her finger pushed inside, her free hand grabbing her breast, imagining the cold hands of the platinum blonde. Anna pushed her face deep into the pillow as she came, a loud grunt escaping, hips and back arching. After a few seconds of pure bliss she collapsed facing the ceiling, arms stressed out beside her, chest heaving as she tried to calm her breathing down.

 _I need a shower._

After a quick shower Anna had breakfast and joined Kristoff, who had finally gotten up, on the couch. He was going through some mail, upon Anna sitting down he handed her one. "Here, this one's for you."

Anna opened the letter, ripping the envelope into tiny pieces, and began to read. Her face lit up into pure happiness and excitement, eyebrows raising and teeth showing as she smiled.

"I got it Kristoff, I got the job!" Anna squealed way too loudly for this time in a morning.

"Congratulations!" Kristoff said, "I knew you would."

"Yes! It's only around the corner, I'm going to save a fortune on train tick-" Anna felt her stomach drop through the floor.

Kristoff notices the change of mood and rests a hand on Anna' shoulder. "Come on, you should be happy. Think of the pay rise. And it's only going to be a 5 minute walk!"

Anna felt tears stinging in her eyes. "I'm never going to see her again." Tears start to spill over and run down her cheeks, "And now I'm crying over someone I don't even know. I'm so screwed."

"Hey." Kristoff reassures her, "you don't start until Monday, you have a few days left, we'll come up with something."

* * *

 _Well this is an absolute waste of one day! Why can't I think of a plan? I only have 3 days left…Or is it 2…wait…Its Wednesday, so that's 2 days left not including this waste of a day. Right plan, plan what can I do? Should I scare her? Or maybe flirt, I could wear a sexy dress and strut around….Jesus calm down Anna, you don't even know if she swings this way._

Anna's mind drifts back to her dream, she clamps her legs together, please, _please, please be gay._ With her mind occupied she hadn't noticed the train arrive until it had already stopped. She got up from the bench and boarded the train.

She stops in her tracks, face turning pale, stomach dropping and eyes burning as she looks at the empty seat.


	4. This Will Work!

Anna and Kristoff sat on the couch in their apartment, they had been discussing the issue for around an hour now and getting nowhere. Kristoff just couldn't understand why talking to the blonde was so hard. She only had two days left, and he didn't want to imagine what would happen if she didn't convey her feelings before then.

Of course Anna had reasons that she repeated over and over, but they always seemed farfetched. They sounded more like excuses for taking an 'easier way out'. Kristoff couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they actually met and got together. Who would tell the embarrassing story of Anna making various plans to win over her crush?

Anna brought Kristoff out of his thoughts. "What about if I dropped my phone while getting off? Then she could pick it up and hand it to me."

"Yeah, and what if she doesn't notice and someone else picks it up and pockets it." Kristoff replied.

Anna slumped down in her seat, she didn't think of that. "Yeah, can't risk losing my phone." She said staring off into space. "WAIT! I've still got my old phone, I'll use that! Then I can ring it later on."

Kristoff sighed loudly. "I still don't know why you can't just talk to her."

Anna knew her 'reasons' were getting a bit weak. She did want to talk to the blonde but she thought it would be suicide to do it on a train. _Imagine the awkwardness of me plopping down next to her having half the train listening to me ramble on about nothing. And what if she rejects me! Then I will have to sit there for the rest of the journey wanting to curl up and die. No thank you._

"Anna, she wasn't there yesterday, she might not be there today, or tomorrow. She might've taken a few days off work… that's if she works?" Kristoff said.

"She will be there, she has to be there." Anna said trying to use her last bits of optimism, but she could feel her stomach churning, betraying her. _Tomorrow might be worth the embarrassment of rejection, knowing it's the last day and I'd never have to see any of those people again._

"If this doesn't work today, then tomorrow I'll talk to her." Anna said, still staring into space.

* * *

Anna sat on the bench in the station, she was earlier than usual. Meaning she had more time to get worried over the possibility of never seeing the blonde again. Anna had never felt like this before. She felt like she was about to perform in front of a stadium of people. She wasn't normally shy, she held meetings and speeches in her job and it never once bothered her. Even in the past, she never really got too nervous about talking to girls she liked. She could always continue the conversation without much thought, but here she was, visibly shaking over a girl she didn't really know.

The trembling was so bad she couldn't type properly on her phone, a simple reply to Kristoff took minutes. He was asking if she was on the train yet. Anna explained that she had got there a little early, and she'd let him know when she gets on.

The announcement of the train arriving broke Anna form her gaze at her phone, as she got up she felt the blood rush from her head, she started to go dizzy and had to sit back down. Composing herself she didn't see the train arrive.

When she was confident she could make it to her seat without passing out, she slowly got up and make her way towards the train. As she boarded she desperately looked towards the blonde's seat. She suddenly felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders, and with a goofy smile on her face she made her way to her own seat.

 _Thank god she's here,_ Anna pulled her phone out and texted Kristoff.

Anna: She's here! Operation Phone is go!

A few seconds later she felt the phone vibrate in her hand with Kristoff's reply.

Kristoff: Okay, good. Stay calm. Remember the plan! Good luck!

Her plan is to get up a few seconds early, drop the phone then hope the doors open in time to bolt out and off to work. She can then call her old phone and hope Blondie answers, possibly arranging to meet up at a coffee shop to return the phone.

Anna looks over to the blonde and sees her head immediately shoot towards her lap. _Was she just looking at me? Huh, she must have finished that book then._ Anna thought. The blonde looked a little lost without her book, she had nothing to do. She was staring at her shuffling hands in her lap.

The blonde looked up, and made eye contact with Anna for a split second before eyes darted around the rest of the train and back down to her lap. Anna noticed her cheeks starting to gain colour. _Is she blushing? Please please please be blushing. Oh my god, I wonder what's she's thinking right now. Please be me._

Anna didn't know if it was a good idea to continue to stare and smile every time the blonde looked up, or if that would come off as creepy and make her uncomfortable. _Stick to the plan Anna, save the creepy and uncomfortable for tomorrow._

The train was slowly coming to a stop, this was Anna's moment, she put her actual phone away in her bag, and got out her old phone.

She had to time this to perfection, she waited until the train was barley moving and bolted for the door. As she took her first stride from the seat she let go of the phone, she managed to take two more steps before she heard it rattling on the ground.

Just as she got to the doors they slid open, _yes!_ Anna was stepping on to the platform as she heard a distinctly male voice call, "Hey, I think you dropped your phone!"

Anna felt her heart sink as she stepped off the train and started running for the stairs, "what a fucking twat, can nothing go right for me?"

Anna practically ran all the way to work, once she reached her desk she sat with head head in her hands.

 _Just my luck that someone else picked the phone up, how unlucky can I be? It'd be just great if she isn't there tomorrow! Is there even any point trying to ring this phone…okay calm down it's not the end of the world…She might picked it up and the guy called out after me….hopefully._

When break time came round Anna pulled her phone out and began to type the number in, she paused with her finger over the call button.

 _Just in case she does pick up I should have something lined up ready to say, let's see…. – maybe, 'hi I'm calling from my friends phone, I've dropped my actual phone on the train, well I'm sure you know that if you've answered. Unless someone took it and has sold it or something, and now you're the new owner'-….UUHHH this is useless why I can't just act like a normal person I'll never know. Let's just see if Blondie picks up first._

She pressed the call button and lifted the phone to her ear, suddenly getting VERY nervous. With every ring, Anna could feel her heart rate quicken and temperature rise. She heard a click, and was overcome with sheer panic, for all of one second, before an automated voice told her to leave a message after the tone. Anna hung up.

* * *

Anna was finished with work and was back in her apartment, she was sat with Kristoff again. This seemed to be their usual thing now. Anna would come home feeling down, she would speak to Kristoff about what had happened with Blondie. Then he would convince her that everything was going to be ok and if it was meant to happen, it will happen. Tonight wasn't any different.

Kristoff and Anna both sat staring at the phone, both listing to the calling tone that was on loud speaker.

"I didn't last this long earlier." Anna said, leaning forward in her chair.

Kristoff didn't say anything, he didn't want to get Anna's hopes up. He had heard the story of the guy calling after her and he honestly thought she had no chance. He would just pocket it and put it on eBay later. Kristoff hadn't told Anna this, or that he had already checked eBay and it wasn't on there. Yet.

The phone suddenly went silent and the roommates held their breaths, "Sorry the person you are-" Anna interrupted the automated message by ending the call. She slumped back in her seat and sighed.

"This has just been a complete waste of 6 weeks Kristoff." Anna said.

"Hey feisty pants, c'mon it's not that bad. You still have one day left remember." Kristoff replied.

"Yeah, and what if shes not there, what if she rejects me in front of the whole train, what if she-" Anna shook her head, her mind clouded with too many things she wanted to say.

"And that is up to you Anna." Kristoff said. "-It's up to you to decide whether embarrassing yourself in front of a bunch of people is worth it for the small chance of even being friends with 'Blondie'. Personally I think you've come too far not to. You need the closure, even if doesn't go the way you want it will help you move on."

Anna knew Kristoff was right, she did need an answer to the question she'd been wanting to ask for the past month. Even if it all goes wrong, at least she can say that she tried.

"I know." Anna whispered. Smiling softly at the blond man.

"There's that smile."

Anna laughed, starting to feel a little better she asked, "So, wants the plan."

"There is no plan Anna, you're going to go in there and talk to her man….. erm… woman to woman." Kristoff said. "You're going to do it as soon as you get on, no waiting around. You either want this or you don't Anna."

"Yeah, I want this." Anna said, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Well, you better get some rest, big day tomorrow." Kristoff said.

Anna got up and gave him a hug, "I just hope she's there."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm absolutely loving your reviews and theories about what's going to happen next. :D I won't comment on if they're right or wrong. It'll spoil the fun! (For me anyway).**

 **I hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger on the previous chapter. I** **was going to be mean and not post this one for another day but I couldn't do it!** **I'm too nice…**

 **As always thanks for the follows and reviews!**

 **Do you think Blondie will be there tomorrow?** **What will Anna do if she's not? If she is there will Blondie reject Anna?**

 **Find out next time on, Underground. :D**


	5. This Has to Work!

Anna was having a sleepless night, she got up and looked at her alarm, 03:14. _Jesus, at this rate I'll fall asleep waiting for the train and miss it._ She got back in bed and scrunched her eyes closes tight, pulling the cover over her head.

Anna woke up to the sound of her alarm. Which was a good thing because it meant she actually got some sleep. She got up and silenced the alarm, straight away she could tell that something was wrong, she felt really sick.

With a heavy stomach Anna slowly got dressed, the more she moved the worse the feeling got. Her head started to get light and palms sweaty.

After getting ready she joined Kristoff on the couch. He knew instantly that something was wrong, "What's up?"

"I don't feel too good." Anna replied with a weak voice.

Kristoff smiled, "you're just nervous. Anna just think later today or tomorrow, or even in a few months' time. You'll look back to now and it'll seem really silly how big of a deal your making something so small."

Anna just sat quietly, listening to Kristoff while watching the colours on the TV change, she was staring at it for too long so the image had blurred.

"I don't know why I'm getting so worked up." Anna said.

"To be honest, neither do I."

"I think it's just not knowing, you know? Like, I don't know if she's going to be there, I don't know if she's gay. I don't know that if she is gay that she's even attracted to me. It's a lot of uncertainties in one situation."

"I completely get that Anna, but if you don't ask you'll never know. There's no harm in asking. So what if she rejects you, what's the worst she could say? Besides you're on a train, it's not like she's going to make a scene, if she does say no she'll do it politely I guarantee it."

"Yeah, your right. I'm just being a clingy mess aren't I?"

Kristoff laughed, "Well, sort of. But who knows, Blondie might like clingy love struck hormonal red heads."

Anna laughed, again Kristoff cheered her up and she felt a lot better about herself. The sickness feeling had died down, and she didn't feel like passing out anymore.

* * *

Anna was sat on the bench in the station. She actually felt quite emotional. This had been her life for the past few years. And this was the last time in how long that she'll ever be doing this routine again. As she was taking everything in for the last time her phone vibrated in her hand.

Kristoff: Good luck Feisty.

Anna smiled at her phone. She had a really good friend in Kristoff, he always supported her no matter how crazy her ideas were.

Anna: Thanks Kristof

The train started to approach, and the sick feeling suddenly returned. Anna tried her best to push it down, which somewhat worked. She stood and walked to the platform. Knowing if she sat for too long she wouldn't be able to get up at all.

The train stopped and Anna boarded. She looked to the back left corner, she had no idea what the feeling was, panic, regret, sadness, nervousness, excitement? Possibly all of those things combined. The blonde girl was sat, as usual, with her signature braid over her left shoulder.

Anna walked over to the blonde's seat. She was physically shaking, as the blonde looked up towards her. Anna tried to ignore whatever flashed in the blonde's eyes and focused on the task. She plopped down on the empty seat beside the blonde. Causing the woman to lower the book and make eye contact. This time it was held.

Blondies face immediately lit up into a huge smile. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out Anna's old phone.

"Here, you dropped your phone yesterday. People were ringing and texting you,…erm…D-don't worry I didn't look."

Anna was completely lost, mind in complete meltdown yet again. _What a spanner I am, of course she wouldn't just answer the phone knowing she would be seeing me on the train the next day. Why didn't I think of that? She's too nice to be answering a stranger's phone!_

The blonde wiggled the phone in front of Anna, gesturing for her to take it.

"T-Thanks." Anna stammered, taking the phone from the blonde's hand. Their fingers touched and Anna felt a shockwave traveling all the way up her arm. "I thought a guy picked up the phone? I heard him shout?" Anna asked.

The blondes face turned form smiley, to complete confusion, "Wait you heard him? Why didn't you stop?"

 _Oh shit, oh shit! I've dropped myself right in it here._ "Erm, well I didn't actually hear him, well I did obviously because I just told you that I did. But it…it…erm…IT didn't register until afterwards when I couldn't find my phone." Anna said feeling slightly hot.

The blonde giggled, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. "Well, at least you've got it back now."

"Yeah." Anna said, "thank you."

"Your welcome." The blonde said with a smile.

"There's actually another reason I sat next to you today." Anna began, "Please stop me if I talk too fast or you need me to repeat anything, I-I've got quite a lot to say. And knowing me I'll take that 'quite a lot' and double it."

The blonde laughed quietly then nodded, turning in her seat to give Anna her full attention.

"Okay, here goes. – Hi I'm Anna, I've been getting on this train with you for a while now, well 6 weeks actually. But that's just weird that I've counted isn't it?...I-I really like you, and this is going to be my last time, you see… I-I got a new Job…. I didn't think I would get it because I spilt coffee all down myself in the interview and the boss kind of got mad, so I'm quite shocked actually. Anyway, I start the new job on Monday, this Monday coming, meaning this is the last time I'm going to be catching the train. …What I'm trying to get at is, I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but I left it too long and it kind of got weird, then I was kicking myself for not asking sooner. But by doing that more days and weeks went by and the situation just got worse and worse….I didn't know how to say it either, but because this is my last day I'm kind of forced into asking."

Anna held her breath finally waiting for the answer she's wanted for 6 weeks.

Blondie blinked a few times, both eyebrows lowering as she processed the information. After a few seconds she spoke up. "Erm..you-you didn't actually ask a question."

"Oh right sorry." Anna said, raising her shoulders up to her ears as her cheeks turned a nice shade of red. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes I w"

"You don't have to obviously, I don't even know if you're into girls, or you might be in a relationship already. So it's kind of a shot in the dark. Or a shot in the 'I'm blind and its pitch black'….Like I said this is my last day and I'm kind of forced into asking so bluntly. Plus my roommate would kill me if I didn't ask. NOT that I talk about you with him or anything." _Dammit can this be going any worse?_

When Anna finished she noticed the blonde was doing her best to hide her laughter behind her hand. Her cheeks starting to turn pink.

"Yes" The blonde said laughing behind her hand.

Anna sat staring at the blonde her mouth opened and closed a few times. She was considering protesting and asking her to reconsider, until her thoughts got back in order. Then a huge smile lit up on her face.

"Oh my god! Thank you, I can't believe you said yes! You're so pretty, you're probably way out of my league..." Anna pondered for a few seconds before sucking in a breath "What will be do? Do you have anything in mind?"

"No... I-I haven't been on a date in a while. I'm not fussy, I'm sure whatever you pick will be nice Anna." The blonde said.

Anna's heart fluttered at the mention of her name, it felt so right having Blondie say it. _I can't wait for you to be screaming my n—no clean thoughts Anna, clean thoughts._ Anna cleared her throat. "I'll think of something, I-I suppose I should get your number, so I can call you to arrange something?"

"Sure." The blonde smiled and pulled out her phone. The girls exchanged numbers just in time for the train to come to a stop. They both walked off together and out onto the street, where they had to part in different directions.

"Bye, I'll call you!" Anna said.

"Cool, see you later Anna." The blonde replied and started to turn and head off on her way.

 _You might have to stop saying that….wait, I don't know YOUR name!_ "EErm…sorry, I didn't ask for your name.."

"It's Elsa." She said with a smile, continuing to walk.

Anna stood motionless watching the blonde walk off. "Elsa" Anna repeated. She loved the name, it fit the blonde perfectly. "Elsa." She whispered, she had to say it again, it felt too good not to.

* * *

Anna opened the door to her apartment. It had been a long day, and tiring, especially emotionally. But Anna showed no signs of this, she was determined to get home quickly and call Elsa to arrange their date. Anna knew she had a half hour window where she would be home alone. Meaning she could have the phone conversation in peace, without having to deal with an immature Kristoff.

She had been thinking all day about what they could possibly do. She'd decided on a simple idea, have lunch in her favourite sandwich shop. They sold food and drinks, and had a really nice atmosphere. Perfect for a first date. _Unless she doesn't like sandwiches. But I'll ask her that now._

Anna called her date. Having the name Elsa on her phone, and being able to press it and call it, made her more excited than it actually should. After a few rings it was answered.

"Hiiii Anna." The blonde sung. Her voice was perfection.

 _Oh my god you're going to have to stop that._ Anna realised she hadn't actually replied. "H-Hi Elsa. Do you like sandwiches?"

"No beating around the bush this time huh?...Yeah I love sandwiches."

Anna laughed, "Yeah sorry, A normal person would have asked 'how are you' or something."

"Yeah probably, but who cares I hate small talk anyway." Elsa replied.

"Good! Well I have something planned, are you free tomorrow…for lunch?"

"Yep, I free all tomorrow."

"Nice! I don't know the best way to go about this, but there's a sandwich shop near the train station where I get on in the morning. I'm thinking of meeting there at around one?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

"You have to catch the train? Do you know what stop I usually get on at? Because that's the one you'll have to get off."

"How could I NOT know which stop you get on at?" Elsa said.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ "Okay, good….So I'll see you tomorrow at one outside the station?"

"Yep I'll be there at one o'clock sharp. See you tomorrow Anna."

"Yeah, bye Elsa."

Anna lifted the phone away from her ear slowly, in case the blonde wanted to say something more. The phone didn't disconnect so Anna assumed Elsa was doing the same thing. She pressed the disconnect button and let out a loud sigh, and thumped down onto the couch, causing it to squeak. She sat slumped with the biggest goofy face you could imagine.

Her face was still the same when Kristoff came through the door. "Hey there, have you thought of a date yet?" Kristoff asked, hanging his jacket up.

Anna had already called Kristoff during her walk to work that morning, Kristoff had to keep the phone lifted form ear the whole time, even if he didn't understand English, he could have guessed something went VERY right.

"I did, and I've called her, were having lunch together tomorrow." Anna said, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm happy and proud of you feisty." Kristoff said, ruffling the red head's hair. "Just think, you could have been screwing her for weeks!"

Anna immediately blushes, probably due to the fact that she had already wandered down that tail of thought earlier today. "Shut up Kristoff."

"I'm joking." He said sitting beside her. "I'm happy for you, I really am."

"Thanks, I can't wait for tomorrow!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **So this fic has been sat like this for a while, so I'm just going to mark it as complete. Might do a 'part 2' at some point in the future but for now this is all I've got.**

 **The inspiration came from a radio station here in the UK where a listener phoned in with a problem. He liked this girl he saw regularly on the bus. Sounding familiar? Yes parts of this story actually happened!**

 **The hosts came up with various plans (the phone one and the sleep one) that he tried out and reported back the next day. They all failed. The girl then wasn't on the bus for a few days and the whole thing just went quiet, bit of an anti-climax! (I did think of doing the same with this XD)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story, thanks for reading!**


End file.
